


Pickles and Ice Cream

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Something Blue."Request: Giles MPREG paired with any girl.





	Pickles and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KimberlyFDR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyFDR/gifts).



"Are you sure it's not evil?" Buffy asked again.

"I've run every spell I could think of." Willow's eyes had dark sleep circles around them.

"I still don't understand how this happened?" Buffy's hand wrapped tighter around her sword.

Willow sighed and slowly went over the spell that she and Giles had performed to banish the priests of Victomay. "Xander must have grabbed the mandrake root instead of the blood vine."

"And it's your child?"

"Yes," Willow sighed exhaustively.

Xander walked into the kitchen. "The G-man's demanding pickles and vanilla ice cream." He wrinkled his nose.

Buffy made a sympathetic gagging sound.

"Will you bloody hurry," Giles shouted from the living room. "My feet are swollen to the size of melons, and I'm hungry."

Willow swallowed as she brought the bowl out to Giles. "Here you go."

Frowning, Giles sat the bowl on his pregnant stomach. His hand moved to turn up the volume on the television. "Oh, Jean Luc don't leave Mimi for Sheridan."


End file.
